Trissy/History
Volume 1: Clown She causes the tragedy of the Alfalfa via instigation and was responsible for numerous deaths in Tingen City. Although found by Klein and the other Nighthawks, she evaded their pursuit and successfully escaped to Backlund. Volume 2: Faceless She came to Sherlock Moriarty after he met with Prince Edessak and asked him to turn her into the official Beyonder teams because there was someone controlling her life. There were always coincidences that horrified her, which was later revealed to be the result of the Pen of Alzuhod. It seemed like she was part of a plot to resurrect the Primordial Demoness using her as a vessel; the Demoness Sect gave her a new name Trissy Cheek, named after the Primordial Demoness Cheek. Later the connection was cut off due to her contact with the Sealed Artifact 0-17 during the Great Smog of Backlund.￼ Volume 3: Traveler Though hardly appeared in the story, she apparently escaped (or thought so) from Demoness Sect's hands, started seeking revenge for Prince Eddesak and ways to deal with her body as a former vessel of Primordial Demoness. Volume 4: Undying Noticing his steward strange behavior, Klein controlled Senor to follow him to the sewer. Apparently, he was the one that took care of Trissy while she's injured and can't go outside. From their exchange, Klein now understands that she is the one that kills William Sykes, who once served as a loyalist to the late Prince Edessak faction. Later, from the strange illness that occurs to Mr. Maht's daughter, Hailuer, Klein speculates that Trissy already advanced to sequence 5 Demoness of Affliction. Using Senor again as a scout, he went to meet Trissy in the sewer. She said that she went to investigate the suicide of Prince Eddesak. But she insists that it was a murder, and the one who forced the late Prince to commit suicide is William Sykes, under the order of someone else. It was Viscount Stafford, the Chief of Palace Guard, who gave order to William Sykes. Klein expresses his disbelief that Trissy would tell all the clues so easily to others, but she said that she found it good for her too that even the forces behind Senor are interested in the royal court plot. She wants to cooperate with him to find out the real people behind the scenes. She said that she even sold her soul to the Primordial Demoness. Klein suspects that she became a blessed one of Primordial Demoness and that is why she could promote so fast. Then she gave him a way to contact her. Later she was seen in Sherman's flat, Xio's acquaintance. She was trying to convince him to follow her plan. And to do that, she needs Sherman to become sequence 7 Witch first. Volume 5: Red Priest Trissy was seen still convincing Sherman to become a woman first, and her plan finally succeeded. She used Sherman to get close to Viscount Stafford. After the bait is set, she went to 'abduct' Sherman to lure Viscount Stefford out. Neither did she know, that it was a trap set to hunt her by White Saintess, Katarina Pelle. Knowing Sherman almost got killed, Fors without hesitation throws Tornado spell to mess the situation up and try to save her. With Xio and Fors's sudden assistance, Trissy finally managed to escape. Later, she contacted Klein, noticing that she had already known that Viscount Stafford is loyal to King George III. She suspects that there must be some kind of tacit cooperation between Demoness Sect and Royal Faction. She intends to become enemies with White Saintess Katarine Pelle who certainly knew what happens behind all of this. On several occasions, it could be seen that the Primordial Demoness's influence on her is slowly deepened. Even Arrodes couldn't divine her location now, almost like the same interference that happens when divining Demigod level individuals. Reinette Tinekerr said that Trissy is a 'container of filthy being' and already had the Primordial Demoness influences on her. Trissy appears to know that Klein's messenger is an Angel after seeing her once. Trissy got in contact with Mr. Door, who told her a ritual to open a door to the tomb King George III prepared for promoting to Black Emperor. She contacted Klein for collaboration, hoping he could find the ritual ingredients for her. She provided the method to stop George III's ritual which received from communicating to Mr. Door. In the battle of preventing George Augustus III claiming his Godhood, Trissy temporary restored the connection and possessed by Primordial Demoness, with the possession of a God, she soon destroyed one of the nine mausoleums. The consequence of hosting a God with a sequence 4 body finally resulted in the death of herself. Category:History Category:Trissy